Moonlight Walk
by kira-halliwell
Summary: Two singles meet and sparks fly
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Walk

Summary: An unhappy woman and a lonely guy meet up and sparks fly.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed (Bummer)

Authors note: Hey, I'm back! After weeks of writers block I finally had an idea.

I would also like to thank these people who make my day with their fantastic stories:

Emo-Dreams

GeminiPiper

Hannahlt09

Emelie172

You guys rock! You have to read their stories. Please review, as always. Anyway, here's the story.

Standing outside the hottest singles bar in San Francisco, Piper Halliwell was having a silent debate with herself deciding whether or not to enter. Phoebe had been after her for weeks to go out and look for another guy after Piper had been on a kinda slump for a couple of weeks. There were plenty of cute, sensible guys out there; she just had to find one.

Piper pushed open the door and headed to the bar. She sat down and ordered a lemon and lime bitters and started looking around. She sat for a couple of hours watching the guys but not really liking anything she saw. She stood up to leave when the saw the most gorgeous guy ever sitting in the alcove.

He was sitting with some other blokes and was laughing and smiling. He had spiky blond hair and bright green eyes. She sat and watched him for a while and he lifted his head and looked around the room. His eyes met Pipers for a split second before he looked away. He stood up and walked over to Piper.

"Hi," He said

"Hi." Piper said, blushing a little

"My names Leo" he said

"Piper" Piper said

"I have been watching you for a while and I wondered would you like to dance?" Leo asked

"Um, sure." Piper said as she took his hand.

Leo led Piper to the dance-floor and began to dance with her. Piper's favorite song played while they danced making the moment special. The song finished and Leo took her hand and sat down at the table.

After about half an hour of chatting it was getting late and Piper realized she had to go home. She had to work the next day. Leo took her hand and led her to her car.

"I had a great time." Leo said

"So did I" Piper said

"Will I count on seeing you again?" Leo smiled

"Of course" Piper whispered

"Meet me tomorrow at Golden Gate Park." Leo said

"I'd like that." Piper said

With that Piper drove off leaving Leo with a large grin on his face.

Fin

What do you think? Was it good, bad, horrible, pathetic? Review and tell me. Tell me if you think it's worth continuing. If I do it will get better, I promise!

-Kira

By the way- anybody that would like to send me an email just to chat because I'm going crazy this school holidays can reach me at: sounds crazy but I'm really bored...

Thanks

kira


	2. The meeting

Moonlight Walk

Chapter 2: The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Blah, Blah

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (All five of you!) By the way, if Johnny Charisma manages to find this story, it is I! Miss Money (Don't ask! Please!)

Em: Love ya, girl

Heather1021: thanks for all your reviews

PiperlovesLeo72: Another faithful reviewer thanks!

Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Thanks!

Stormythomas: Thank you

Anyway, enough rambling, here's the story.

Standing in the middle of Golden Gate Park, Piper was waiting anxiously for Leo. A gentle breeze blew through the park as Piper looked up at the stars. They sparkled like a million diamonds against a velvet sky.

At the sound of footsteps Piper turned to see Leo walking towards her.

"hey." Leo said

"Hey." Piper replied

Leo sat next to her on a bench overlooking the water.

"You look beautiful." Leo said

Piper blushed and whispered "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Leo turned to Piper.

"Would you like to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah" Piper said

Leo stood and offered her his hand. Piper took it and they walked hand in hand out of the park. They walked a couple of streets and came to a lovely café.

Leo sat Piper down and took her hand over the table. A waitress came over and they ordered two coffees.

"Tell me more about yourself"

Piper said to Leo, making conversation.

"I grew up in San Francisco, went to Glenwood Public school and I work as a doctor, sort of."

"A doctor, wow!" Piper said, impressed

"And what about you?" Leo asked

"I work as a receptionist" Piper said

"Where?"

"E.S Walker co."

"Cool." Leo said

Their coffees came and they chatted for a couple of hours. Once again it became late and Piper had to leave.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Oh, I was having a great time." Leo said

"Well in that case I'll have to see you again tomorrow." Piper said with a flirty grin.

"I would love nothing better." Leo smiled

Piper's heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile. She felt a spark somewhere in her soul. Leo walked around the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Piper felt her heart skip another beat. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but it felt good.

Leo left and she walked home. As she settled down for bed she understood what she was feeling.

She was falling in love!

Until the next chapter…. Cass

Falling in love is actually a powerful experience of feeling the universe move through you. The other person has become a channel for you, a catalyst that triggers you to open up to the love, beauty and compassion within.

-Shakti Gawain


	3. my forever Pt1

**Moonlight Walk**

**Chapter 3**

**My Forever**

**Disclaimer: Mine, All mine! Okay, not mine, but I can dream!**

**Authors note: hey, I'm, back! Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review. Please! This takes place a couple of months after the last chapter. **

The next morning Piper awoke feeling really good. She remembered the events of the previous night. She felt a spark in her soul. Leo made her smile and laugh like she hadn't in a long time.

_Under a lovers sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no-ones gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_Til the sun goes down._

_Underneath the starlight- starlight _

_There's a magical feeling so right,_

_It'll steal your heart tonight._

Piper padded downstairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Only to find Phoebe and Prue already there.

"Hey, good morning." Prue said

"Hey, piper replied

"How was the date?" Phoebe asked with a grin

"It was….magical"

"Oh, Ooooo." Phoebe smiled

"It must have been great because there is a delivery for you in the lounge room." Prue said

Piper raced out and saw a big bunch of white lilies with a card. She picked the card up and read:

Dearest Piper,

Thank you for the beautiful evening. I can't wait to see you again. Please meet me at the park again; I have a special surprise for you.

Love,

Leo.

Piper went to work and had a really good day. Even her regular customers at the club saw she was in a better mood.

After work she headed home and had a shower. When she got out she changed into a long, black evening dress and headed out to the park.

Piper arrived at the park and was stunned at the sight around her. There were thousands of candles in the trees, on the ground. Everywhere. She walked out into the clearing and looked around. Leo walked out and took her by the hand. They began dancing and they danced for a while. After a couple of minutes they sat down on a blanket wrapped in each others arms. They sat looking over the water and making small talk for a while when Leo stood up.

_You can try to resist,_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender you heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_There's no escape from love_

_Was a gentle breeze_

_Weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long _

_Til you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight-starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm-so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

He presented Piper with a single red rose and took a little red box from his pocket.

"Piper, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, never in a million years did I ever think that I would find someone as beautiful as you. I love you, you're so special, Will you marry me?"

"……..Um……."

**I'm gonna leave it there. Leave you guys with a cliffie. Mawhahahahahahaha. Until the next chapter,**

**Cass**


End file.
